


Remember who you belong to.

by LucifersHitman



Series: Bloody lovers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Anger, Bare back, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood!Kink, Bottom Castiel, Changing POV's, Character Death, Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grace - Freeform, Guilt, Hair Pulling, Impala Sex, Killer!Castiel, M/M, Marking, Mind Games, Porn, Possessive Castiel, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Top Dean, Violence, force, gory, hand print kink, handjob, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - </p><p>smutty AU of "Heaven and Hell" where Cas is summoned when Anna touches Dean's handprint and then he kills her nice and gory and fucks Dean in her place... and then Sam's like "Where's Anna?" later on and Dean's like "Yeah, about that..." </p><p> </p><p>READ THE TAGS - GORY, DEATH, BLOODY SEX, MIND GAMES, DUB-CON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember who you belong to.

**Author's Note:**

> So by popular demand here's another killer fic. 
> 
> I killed Anna - I don't like Anna, if you do like Anna, don't read this ... 
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Remember who you belong to  
  
  
Castiel felt it deep in his grace.

A violent pull that dragged him down from Heaven and into his vessel with such a sudden lurch that he felt quite unsettled.

It took him a few moments to gather his wits but once he had? Oh, he could only describe the pounding in his mind as fury. Cold, unrelenting anger at the scene before him.

The impala rested in the lot, in all her sleek glory and from a glance nothing seemed abnormal. The windows were steaming. He was sure that if he were in one of the cartoons Dean had shown him, he would be also.

His claim, his mark, his  _ownership_ on Deans soul was being challenged. Sullied by anothers touch and he could feel it writhing like snakes within him.

In retrospect, Dean had every right to bed who it was he wished to, just not her.

Not that vile, fallen, pitiful creature who dared to lay her hand on what he had so vividly 'called dibs on' - as Sam put it. No, Anna was simply not fit for a pure soul such as the hunters. If he wanted to mindlessly...  _fuck_ something, then so be it.

He wrenched the door open, barely remembering to leave behind enough of his strength as not to damage the beloved vehicle before his fingers closed around mused and sweat damp red hair. He wasted no time in pulling the harlot from atop his hunter. Deans words were barely penetrating the red haze before his vision. He was sure they were telling him to stop, demanding to know what was occurring.

Was it not obvious enough already? He was extinguishing his competition.

Anna looked up to him, her gaze pleading, face twisted and ugly as she wept openly. He felt no mercy, no kindness, only a stark need to punish.

His fist pushed through her chest so easily, ripping her still beating heart from her body as if it were a mere toy.

He pulled back, her dying screams only quenching the thirst for ownership a little. Enough so that he could toss her limp body aside, a smile on his face and feel the warmth of her blood on his skin. Coated in the sticky heat of it.

He turned, rounding on his human, his wings flashing alive, creating a storm that now raged overhead. Eyebrow raised pointedly to the stunned man.

Dean looked so plaint and so very beautiful like this, legs splayed wide, green eyes alive with emotion, hair mused and cheeks flushed, naked chest heaving.

"What. The.  _Fuck!_ Who the hell are you and what did you do with Cas?!"

He watched, a fond sort of amusement in his chest as Dean grabbed for the supplies he kept under his chair, allowing the holy water to wash over him, rivulets of red painting his skin.

He chuckled, startled by the sound and flexed his wings, landing on Dean in a graceful bound, grabbing for the hunters wrists and holding them easily above his head.

"I am not  _possessed._ I am still Castiel, Angel of the Lord."

"You fucking killed Anna!"

"She touched what was mine."

He hummed as Dean struggled beneath him, forest green eyes alive with confusion and anger and a hint of something more.

A hint of arousal.

Triumphant he brought one knee up, rubbing against the half hard cock still free from the other mans jeans, watching as smears of red stained freckled skin with each touch of his hand. He waited - patiently - until Dean stilled beneath him. His own cock twitching at the startled gasp Dean gave.

"You are  _mine,_  Dean. The hand print is from  _me._ It was  _I_ who raised you from Hell. It is  _I_ who rebuilt you and it is  _I_ who branded your soul. You know that, Dean, don't you? You felt so wrong when she touched it, your soul all but screamed to me,  _begging_ me to come and fight for you."

He bent forward as he spoke, running his tongue to taste the tantalising strip of skin bared at Deans throat. Moaning softly at the oh so human taste of the hunter. Shifting, he straddled Deans waist. Rocking their hips together until his clothed cock aligned with Deans free one, eliciting a delighted moan from him and a strangled mewl of pleasure from Dean.

"Admit it, Dean. You were aroused at the thought of me fighting for you. Killing for you."

"N-no, fuck. You're  _sick,_ Cas, sick as  _fuck,_  get o-off me!"

He growled, anger swirling once more at the defiance of the man beneath him - yet he remained unsurprised. Dean always was a difficult one. Sighing softly he pulled back, ignoring his bodys protests as his cock was denied friction and wrapped a bloody, wet hand around Deans cock. Smirking when the other man cried out and bucked up into the touch.

"Don't lie to me, admit it."

~~ Deans POV ~~

Admit it.

Fuck no, he wasn't admitting shit. Cas - his Cas, sweet, oblivious Cas - had just fucking ripped Anna apart like some sort of fucking ragdoll before mounting him.

Shit, he wasn't possessed though. Shifter? No, fuck, his silver ring would have burnt. Shit.

God, it felt  _good_ though. Cas' slippery, hot hand wrapped around his cock just jerking and twisting. Hot breath by his ear giving these delicious little moans and pants, hips rocking against Deans thigh and  _God_ , he could feel how hard the angel was.

Hell no, he was not giving in - his thing for Cas aside - something was seriously wrong with this entire situation.

But you like it, you always did. Don't you, Dean?

He growled, bucking up when Cas swiped a thumb over the head of his cock. Biting and sucking at Deans neck as pleasure danced down his spine. Cock pulsing in need when Cas whined, like he was the one getting a fucking handjob and not Dean.

-Fuck no, don't get distracted. - Cas killed Anna, infront of you.

_For you._

And hell if that didn't get him worked up, cock aching. Cas had looked like the righteous angel he was. Blue eyes glowing with fury, hair stuck up wildly and a grin on those full pink lips.  _The same lips moving down to suck at his collarbone. Shit._

"C-Ca-" His protest was cut off by a hard, punishing kiss and  _damn_ his lips were just as soft as he'd imagined: Chapped and demanding against his own. Licking and sucking and nipping his way into Deans mouth. Hot, wet, tongue fucking inside like he fucking owned him.

He does.

His whole body went pliant, moaning low when naked, hot, bloody skin pressed against his. Blinking his eyes -  _when did he shut them? -_ open to stare at the fucking delicious expanse of naked angel before him. Mouth watering at those sharp, red smeared hipbones and strong runners thighs.

Fuck, his cock jerked hard when he realised Cas had deliberately left the blood on when he mojo'd away his clothes and shit, if that didn't make him harder.

Well, I'm going to Hell anyway...

He wrenched his hands free while Cas was distracted, tonguing and sucking his nipple, panting hard and pulling the angel up by a handful of silky black hair, biting and sucking at Cas' lips with a low snarl.

"If you think you fucking own me, prove it."

He pulled back, watching those big blue eyes darken, lips parting as Cas pulled up. Grabbing Deans jeans and just fucking  _ripping._ All clothing gone and hot wet hands sliding over his skin. Cas snarled low. Moving to slide Deans bloody, slick-with-precum lubed cock between the perfect globes of his ass. Meeting Deans gaze and just fucking sinking right down.

Dean all but screamed at the tight heat encasing his shaft. Grunting hard when Cas bottomed out. Blood and precum eased the way but fuck, Cas was a virgin and was a tight squeeze around him. Clenching and pulsing as he adjusted before just lifting the fuck up and dropping down. Riding him like it was what he was made for.

Dean stared up, gasping as Cas threw his head back, hips moving in little circles each time Deans balls slapped against his ass. Eyes fluttering shut as he dragged his nails hard down the hunters chest, leaving red welts in their wake.

Dean fucking lost it, mind fogged with just Cas. Cas'  _possessiveness,_ Cas'  _power,_ Cas'  **need** , swamping him as he scrambled to grab Cas' hips, fucking up to meet his thrusts with a low snarl.

"Am I tight enough,  _Dean?_ Am I hot enough? Do I feel good around you?"

He moaned in answer, nails biting at flesh as he dragged Cas down, pushing as far into his body as he could with each thrust.

"Answer me, Dean. Tell me who you belong to."

He stared up at his friend, his Cas, his angel as Castiel glowered down at him. Bouncing obscenely on his cock, the angels own one hard and flushed and fucking  _weeping._

"You. Always you, Cas."

He groaned at how broken he sounded, voice cracking as Cas gave a slow, feral grin. Leaning down to fucking  _lick_ the hand print, biting at it with a breathless chuckle.

"Mine."

He came hard, vision flashing as electricity danced over the claim, roaring as Cas stilled above him, giving a low surprised gasp. Hot cum painting the hunters skin as he spilled inside him. Cas' cum mixing with the drying, bloody prints on his chest.

He slumped back onto the seat, gasping for air. Mind reeling.

He was so  _fucked._

_~~~_

Later that night, tired and sated, bruised and marked, he trudged into the hotel. Face grim and Cas' words echoing in his head.

  
" **Dean**? What the fuck happened? Where the fuck is Anna?" He blinked up at Sam, letting pain wash easily over his features.

"Angel's got the drop man, she - fuck, I couldn't save her."

The lie fell so easily that he should feel ashamed.

He should feel guilty, dirty,  _used._

Instead he just felt that hella good feeling of being owned and wanted - fucking protected, right down to his bones.

I will kill as many times as I must, Dean Winchester, until you understand exactly who you belong to.

And Dean would fucking hold him to it.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS
> 
> Thank you too Zarauthforsaken for betaing <3


End file.
